1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp and piercing device to allow piercing of a tubular conduit.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to tap into tubular conduits by clamping the conduit and piercing the wall thereof. However, such devices as are known are cumbersome to operate and are not easily attached and detached from the conduit. Moreover, the piercing means have in the past cut the conduit to leave a plug which then is loose in the fluid which could cause contamination particularly if the device is used for medical purposes. This device overcomes the disadvantages in the known prior art of piercing tubular conduits by providing simple and relatively inexpensive device which can be easily applied or removed by simple finger action and when clamped stays clamp-tight while not allowing leakage nor relative movement nor plug cutting from the conduit wall.